plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13
:For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13 (Chinese version). |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 12 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 14}} Difficulty This level is quite hard because of high zombie density and the limited sun that can be used. The limited sun plays a big role to the difficulty in this level. Only 2000 sun is given, and that is not quite enough for the huge waves of zombies in this level. Additionally, the zombies in the level come in large groups, especially Glitter Zombies, Punk Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, and numbers of Buckethead Zombies. This means that the player should have a powerful but rather cheap (in terms of sun) setup to win this level. Waves 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note1 = Pop plays |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note2 = |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 2 2 1 1 |note3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 1 5 5 |note4 = Punk plays |zombie5 = 1 1 5 5 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 |note6 = Pop plays |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Rap plays |zombie8 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 3 3 3 3 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 3 2 2 2 1 1 1 |note9 = Pop plays |zombie10 = 5 4 3 2 1 5 4 3 2 1 5 5 5 1 1 1 3 3 3 |note10 = Final wave; rap plays }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gem premium plants, or losing lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut **Stunion **The seventh plant is not needed. In the first column, place two Winter Melons in the second and fourth lane, and three Fume-shrooms on the other tiles. Fill the second column with Magnet-shrooms. You will want to place two Wall-nuts in the top and bottom lanes of the third column; it may be a better idea to kill off the big horde of Punk Zombies first before setting them down. The Magnet-shrooms will neutralize the Bucketheads and Punks in the first hordes; if you are unlucky the Punks may kick a Wall-nut away if you have already placed them down, but otherwise do no real damage. The Winter Melons will devastate the core group with the Fume-shrooms mopping up the rest. After the first huge wave of zombies, you will eventually see three mobs of MC Zom-Bs and Glitter Zombies in the top, middle, and bottom lanes, out of fire from the Winter Melons. However, the music will switch to pop jam before they can reach the plants, so let the Fume-shrooms kill them. Keep an eye on any survivors and when the final wave begins, be prepared to use Stunion on any group (almost always the center lane) that managed to get close as the rap jam will start up again. Dig up any Magnet-shrooms in danger as the final wave will not require many if at all. For the final wave, make sure there are no zombies alive near the plants, then dig up one of the Winter Melons and use the sun to drop a Cherry Bomb on half of the final horde ahead of that Winter Melon. Finish off the rest of the zombies left. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, the Winter Melon's Plant Food attack will wipe out the heavy waves, such as the Punk/Glitter horde near the beginning. Strategy 2 :Created by This setup is both a quick and easy way of defeating this level without Power Ups. *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Tile Turnip **Thyme Warp *Any plants to fill up the remaining slots. Place Winter Melons on the first, third, and fifth squares of the first column. Place two Tile Turnips on whichever Winter Melons you wish. This should leave you with 250 sun, enough to use three Thyme Warps. Use a Thyme Warp when the zombies get close to the Winter Melons. For the final wave, use a plant food on one of the two Winter Melons that is sitting on a Power Tile and watch the zombies drop like flies. Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy only needs one (or possibly two) Plant Food, no boosts (although Infi-nut boost saves you a Plant Food), no lawn mowers lost and no Power Ups. *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Infi-nut **Magnet-shroom **Snapdragon **Any plant you want. Plant Laser Beans on the first column and Magnet-shroom on the second. Plant two Snapdragons on the third column, second and fourth row and an Infi-nut on the third row. Then click Let's Rock, feed the Infi-nut with Plant Food. Feed it again the second time if the force field is lost. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' (on Explode-O-Nut) *Plant Cold Snapdragon in the very back column, and plant Explode-O-Nuts in the column just in front of the Cold Snapdragons. *As the zombies come, your Explode-O-Nuts will get constantly destroyed. Keep replacing them whenever you can. *Once the wave of MC Zom-Bs comes in, plant two Explode-O-Nuts adjacent to the middle lane right next to the MC Zom-Bs, so as to destroy every zombie in that wave. At the beginning of the final wave, use a Thyme Warp to warp every zombie on the lawn to the back. Then, place two Explode-O-Nuts right where the zombies are in the lanes adjacent to the middle lane, so as to destroy every zombie and win the level. Strategy 5 :Created by Comicboss4000 *'Required plants: ' **Thyme Warp **Kernel-pult **Laser Bean **Cherry Bomb **Sun Refund 50% *Set the plants up like this: *How to do it: **Plant Food Kernel-pult right ''before the zombies reach the Kernel-pults and eat them. **Thyme Warp should load right after the zombies have finished their stalling if you did it correctly, and use Thyme Warp at that moment **Use Cherry Bomb to take out huge groups when necessary, but 'not' when Pop is the current jam. **At the end, use your Laser Bean Plant Food on one row and take out three other rows with Cherry Bomb. You should end with only one row of zombies left. Now, shovel up the remaining Laser Beans and Kernel-pults that aren't needed to get enough sun for a Cherry Bomb. When Cherry Bomb is loaded, use it on the remaining zombies. Strategy 6 *'Required plants''' **Thyme Warp **Spikerock/weed **Defensive plant of your choice (preferably Wall-nut as it's cheap) **Laser Bean **Instant of your choice *Set up one column of Laser Beans. *Set one or two columns of Spikerock. If one, seventh column. If two, seventh and eight. *Place your Wall-nut in the fifth or sixth column. *Use Thyme Warp when things get hairy. Same with instants. *Note that you may have to say goodbye to some lawn mowers. Strategy 7 - Imagination Breaker :Created by *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Chard Guard **Aloe **Shadow-shroom **Spring Bean **Blover **Magnet-shroom *Plant five Laser Beans on the first column. Plant five Aloes on the second column ant five Chard Guards on the third column. When at least 250 sun remaining, you are ready to rock. *Laser Beans are not good at dealing with plenty of Bucketheads, but they can wipe out low-health zombies like Glitter Zombies, Punk Zombies, and MC Zom-Bs. Meanwhile, Chard Guards supported by Aloes can easily block hordes of zombies who don't have any special abilities. *When the Pop Jam changes into the Punk Jam, it is hard to block Punk Zombies protected by Glitter Zombies. Use Plant Food on your Magnet-shroom quickly to cut off all of their head, as well as getting rid of the Bucketheads' protectors. *Use Plant Food on Shadow-shroom whenever a large horde of zombies appear, including the final wave. Strategy 8 *'Required plants' **Winter Melon **Fume Shroom **Thyme Warp **Spikeweed *Start off with placing Winter Melons in the second and fourth rows, Fume shroom in the first, third and fifth rows and Spikeweed in every row in column two *When the bucket heads are about to eat column one, use Thyme Warp to send them back *Use one plant food on Winter Melon when MC Zom-Bs finish coming out *Do the same again on last wave Recommended Setup Strategies Plants NOT to use *Avoid using straight shooting plants or lobbed-shot plants without splash damage or multi-hit capability, like Repeater, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Red Stinger, or Citron. This is because these plants can only hit one zombie at a time and are useless in this level. *Also, avoid using stunning or freezing plants, like Iceberg Lettuce, Kernel-pult, or Stunion, because these effects will get neutralized by the Glitter Zombies in this level, and will be a waste of a seed slot or sun. *Chomper, Wasabi Whip, Bonk Choy, or other close-ranged plants are not to be used in this level, because they will get overcome easily by the massive hoards of zombies in this level. *Defensive plants like Wall-nut and Endurian are useless against the Glitter Zombies and the MC Zom-B's, as they can easily get destroyed by them even with their Plant Food armor, thus wasting some sun. Plants to use, but have better options to them *Laser Bean and A.K.E.E. are good choices because of their multi-hit attribute, but because of their low damage capability, they aren't the best plants to use in this level, unless if they are upgraded. *Phat Beet is O.K. for a supporting plant since it has 3x3 range, but because of its small range, it will get killed easily by the multiple Bucketheads, Glitter Zombies, MC Zom-B's, and Punk Zombies. *Banana Launcher is good to put in the back to target small areas one-by-one, but because of its massive sun cost, it will deduct your sun to put other plants. *Electric Blueberry, Witch Hazel, or Caulipower are good for dealing with the zombies one-by-one because of their random nature, but because of the massive hoards of zombies in this level, they would probably have some trouble dealing with all the zombies. It is good always to have some powerful plants to support them. *Infi-nut is OK, because it can re-generate, but if you use its force field, the force field will be easily destroyed by the Glitter Zombies and the MC Zom-B's, thus wasting a Plant Food. Plants that are highly recommended to use *Winter Melon is highly recommended, because it does heavy damage and has splash damage to it, too. Also, it will slow all the zombies on the board down, giving your plants more time to defeat the zombies. *Instant kills like Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno are suitable for this level, as they can wipe out a lot of zombies at once. You should NOT use all your sun in the setup of this level, and save at least 300-400 sun for these instants just in case of emergency. *Thyme Warp is highly recommended, as it can back the zombies up, so use this at emergencies, when the zombies are really close to nerfing your defenses. Gallery NMT Day-13 EP.png|By NMT13DDA.jpg|By . The zombie carrying the third Plant Food must be killed before using Thyme Warp to get the Plant Food NMT-D13 TULO1.png|First flag by NMT-D13 TULO2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D13 TULO3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT13.png|By NMTD13 Sbean.png|By IMG 0155.PNG|By NMT - Day 13 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMTDay13.png|Done by . Note that 1 Winter Melon was shoveled to get enough sun for a Cherry Bomb to be used. PvZ2_Stragety_NMT13.png|By Specialedition12 Screenshot_2016-10-12-14-46-09.png|By (note that Squash has been used to kill the hordes) 32356150644757457.png|By Neon_mixtape_tour_day_13_strategy.jpg|Comicboss4000's lawn mower-using strategy SONMT13.PNG|By Screenshot_2018-03-04-06-59-35-402_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|By Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 13 (Beta) Last Stand Neon Mixtape Tour Day 13 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Massive Attack, New costume Missile Toe - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 13 (Ep.313)|By Trivia *This is the first Last Stand level to have more than one flag. **There are only three Last Stand levels, this level, Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24 and Modern Day - Day 37, that contain more than one flag. How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty